Miroku Gay?
by LondonFire
Summary: The new moon..miroku's wandering hands puts him in an akward situation.The girls couldn't think it funnier tho the boys ..ahem inu is ready to punch the daylites outta miroku..wait he already did. i suck at smmaries and this is my first fic plz read. im n


Disclaimer: What part of 'I DON'T OWN THEM!' don't you understand? Rumiko-san owns them lucky dog.

A/N This story is dedicated to Cindy. You know who you are. Lol. Please read my end note.

MIROKU!

The sun set in the distance, darkness sweeping over the land swiftly bringing with it the music of the night. The group of shard seekers had camp set up in the most desolate area they could find for the night. The new moon had once more been set upon them. Inuyasha was grumpier than ever. Nothing that day had gone as planned; they lost another jewel shard to Naraku and the chance to finally get to his castle.

The embers of the fire were just barely alive and glowing, making the already shadowy night even darker and mysterious. They lay sprawled out around the fire pit. Sango was a few feet away from Miroku and then a little ways away was Kagome then Inuyasha and Shippo curled up with Kilala by Sango. As the nite slowly edged on a member of the odd 'pack' stood quietly to stir the embers to warm up the frigid camp. Bending down the member grabbed a burnt out stick and began the slow process of stirring the coals.

Miroku woke to find that Sango was not by his side. Sitting up he glimpsed a figure with long black hair bending over to rouse the bonfire to its original glory. Seeing as this would be the perfect time to cop a feel, he laid his staff down careful not to jingle the golden charms on it.

A few steps and he would be mere inches away. Taking another quick look to make sure that 'Sango' would not realize his sudden presence behind 'her' not to mention his hand hovering around 'her' butt. His hand suddenly planted both his hands on 'Sango's' firm butt. Inuyasha stood strait up; Miroku's hands still rooted to their destination.

"Kagome?" a human Inuyasha asked quietly. 'Note to self: don't let Kagome hang around Miroku' he added in thought.

"Wait you're not Sango!" Miroku shouted his hands still not moving. The fire roared up into a blaze revealing a very flushed and pissed off human hanyou. The monk gulped.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted kagome shooting strait up from sleep to see the hilarious site before her. Laughing, she pulled out a camcorder and started to make a documentary on the houshi monk and the human inu hanyou.

"When a male feels he cannot win with women they turn to homo sexuality and it seems I have been luck enough to find a pair of these such males in their natural habitat in the _wild_! Oh this is definitely going on Boys gone wild!" Kagome laughed in the background.

After hearing the ruckus Sango came running only to see what Kagome had seen and was currently recording. Every moment was pure comedy.

After a few punches and curses the group had finally settled down the camcorder put away for another time. Interrogation time.

"Sango why don't you start with Miroku'' Kagome smirked evilly.

"I'd be _honored_" Sango replied with a giggle." So Miroku just _who _did you think you were groping? Eh?"

He nervously cleared his throat before replying with a scared voice he replied "You," he winced; waiting for the worst and boy did he get it. Three bumps covered his already damaged head.

"My turn" Kagome started"So _Inuyasha_ why did you allow Miroku to rope you for so long? Eh?" He looked away blushing a dark shade of red. Miroku jumped up in down in his seat raising his hand like a school boy yelling' I know! I know!' "Really? Go on Miroku"

"As I was accidentally groping him he said he said he said okay he said….."death glares went across the fire and he continued" The reason he let me grope him for so long was cause he thought it was you Kagome-chan. He even said and I quote 'Kagome'"" mimicking the exact huskiness, surprise and pleasure in his face." And you have to believe me thought it was Sango!"

"Who knew Inuyasha was so _curvy" _Kagome laughed her face evident of a blush.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whined his face flushing even darker. He quickly stood and turned his back arms falling into a crossed position." If you ask me we should all just go back to sleep and forget this ever happened!"

"Whatever you say…. buns of steel" Kagome laughed. The others lying back down as she got up to step over to her sleeping space. As she walked past from behind she pinched his butt before laughing and following suit. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded and red as a fire truck. This was definitely the best new moon he'd ever experienced not to mention the most disturbing.

A/N Here you go. Yay me I finally wrote somethin. Hope yall got a laugh or two from this story now remember this is my first posted story so please I ask you to review! If you don't I will know and I'll send my evil purple monkeys after you. And don't think just cause they're taking over mars they won't find you. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you send me flames I will just use them to boil water for ramen for myself and any willing to join me. And does anyone know if there's a Boys Gone Wild? I know that there's like girls gone wild cause the boys at my school talk about it _way_ more than necessary. Lol. R&R please. Luv you all. Visit my profile if you wanna.

Meeko O.o

0000


End file.
